Kiss Kiss
by Katzenaugen
Summary: [One Shot ShikaIno] They just can't stop kisssing, even though they had alredy broken up.


**Kiss Kiss**

by Katzenaugen

The black haired man punched his pillow as hard as he could. "Women, nothing but trouble." he frowned.

It had been a few weeks since ever his and Ino's break-up. "Who could have known she was _that_ annoying if you are around her for longer?" he groaned and tossed around in his bed. "And worst of all, dad sensed. That's even _greater_ trouble!"

If anything was worse than an annoying woman attached to your boot, it was a father that would pick on you and try his best to get you in one of these famous father-son-talks.

Though the young man had done his best so far at avoiding these, he knew that either his father wouldn't give up until he was safely lying in his very own grave or that he would caught Shikamaru off guard once. So to speak, avoid tables and chairs that would slow down fleeing and places with less than you and your father around.

What was even worse than anything his father could put him through was the fact that he and Ino were on one team after all. As amusing Chouji would find them picking on each other and being completely immature retards, Shikamaru didn't quiet find it as funny. Ino – Ex Girlfriend – Yamanaka. Now how did that sound? Bad, really bad.

He had been told that Ex girlfriends were the worst, and he didn't quiet fancy experiencing this on his own. Why was there even something like an relationship to start with? Whoever inveted that must have felt extremely lonely. And had a phobia on top of that. Who would like to spend time with a person so much anyways? They just get annoying.

Shikamaru strode down to their meeting place. Knowing Chouji would be a little late because of his huge breakfast he would most likely have and then the sudden tiredness after you ate too much, and Asuma-sensei wasn't one to set your clock after either. That pretty much let him and Ino as those two people that were always on time. But today he wouldn't, just to avoid the devil. This very situation had brought him into this trouble to begin with. "Never ever spend time alone with a girl."

Estimating he had waited enough, he casually entered the meeting room. His eyeballs were about to fall out as he found the room empty, except for a certain blonde female sitting on of the chairs that faced the door directly. "Oshi." he mumbeled. He wasn't quiet the type to swear, he would rather damn everything as being troublesome. Frowning more than ever he sat on a chair close to the door. Just to be safe.

"I was wondering already were our smart-ass was lingering around." she spouted. Shikamaru not holding much onto pride, was quiet happy she was only trying to offend him with words. Folding his hands in front of him he retorted cockily. "Well even a smart-ass can be a little late once. I'm not like those overly neat people that just have to be on time."

Good 10 minutes had passed while they threw one nasty argument after the other into each other's faces. "I managed to avoid seeing this blonde hairs of yours for one week, why couldn't it just stay this way." the young man frowned. "It's an eyesore."

"And you used to tell me you like blonde!" Ino exclaimed, slamming her hands onto the desk. The sound echoed from the walls, just as their voices. The room was emtpy. Chairs and Tables seperated them from each other.

"Well you know, I just had to tell you something nice. That's what boyfriends do, right?"

Ino raged, Shikamaru though was more than just happy nothong was in her reach that could seriously harm him. No pencils, no glasses, no rulers. He knew she wouldn't bother picking up a chair and aim for him. But what was worese than any object in this room aiming for his head, was the enemy herself approaching next to him.

"Bah you hate blond? I hate your long hair! It was tickling me too much whenever I hugged you."

Slightly insecure Shikamaru touched his long hair. 'Does it really?'

And just at this very moment of silence they both took a step closer to each other and started kissing. Sliding his tongue in, he felt her returning her kiss. A good few minutes they stood there, embracing each others, hormones in the air.

"You idiot!" Ino yelled and slapped him. "What was that for!"

"You kissed me!" he argued back.

"Oh no, it was you!"

"But you shoved your tongue in." he hissed.

"Well while you already had your chapped lips pressing against m soft ones, I at least had to reassure it was a good kiss!"

Shikamaru blinked at her as she stormed out of the room. "Alone with a girl in a room indeed is dangerous."

---

Annoyed over the incident Shikamaru strode down the street. Suddenly her blonde hair stund my eye. She was standing in front of a shop, most likely buying apples. She loved apples. Amazing how you start to hate certain things about your ex.

Swiftly Shikamaru hid behind a cask. "Damnit. She's just about everywhere."

Waiting for Ino to dissappear, she suddenly came his way. The young man grew impatient. "Why wont you just go away?"

And much to his bad luck, she came to a halt right in front of his cask. "Oh no." he grunted.

"Good Bye." her heard her voice. How annoying it sounded out of a sudden.

"Shikamaru!" she suddenly exclaimed. he froze on the spot. "Oshi."

"Stop the Oshi-shit." Ino paused after her words, recalling what she had just said. "Eh…"

"I don't need to do whatever you tell me!" he argued. "I have got the right to hide behind any thing I want, I am a Ninja god damit! Ninja's hide!" Now that, was a pathetic excuse.

"And you are supposed to be smart?" she yelled taking a step closer until she felt his breath on her skin.

Her eyes fell into his lips. Actually they weren't as chapped as she had told him earlier. "My lips aren't as chapped as you said!" he exclaimed suddenly as though he read her mind.

"How would you know, it's not like you can kiss yourself." she retorted startled.

And just about this very moment of none of them arguing they kissed yet again. Passionate as ever. Hands roaming everywhere.

"Baka!" he yelled, but didn't slap her. "Why did you kiss me!"

"Oh so it's me now?" she yelled back, Upon realizing that people were staring at them, some giggling, some blushing, some simply laughing, she rushed past him, throwing her long blonde hair right into his face.

---

Shikamaru stormed away just as she did, hoping this embarassing moment would pass. And just as the sun was about to dissappear from mother earth once again, tainting everything into black, he laid in the grass watching the last few clouds. And as he laid there staring at the red sky, brown hair blurred his vision.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and spun around. "You-. Ino?" He felt as though he had stared at the sky for too long to the point it harmed his eyes. "Your hair, has it always been brown?"

"No dumbass!" she smacked him softly. "I- I dyed it."

The young man's jaw dropped open. "But why?"

"Because you said the blonde looks bad!" she glared at him.

"Brown looks even worse." he retorted placidly and faced the sky again.

She smacked him. "Bastard."

"Why did you do that anyways?" he asked now a little softer. Ino sat down besides him in the cool grass.

"I did it for you."

"I had dreamt of a reunion often. In thousand different ways." he chuckeled.

"And?"

"None were close to this. In my dreams, it was me coming back."

"I just came and sat here, that doesn't mean I came back." she smirked.

"Then you leave that duty to me? To fulfill the cliché once again and be the one crawling back?"

"You always liked those clichés." she giggeled. "That's what I like about you so much."

"So." he turned around to face her. "If I kiss you now, will you slap me again callingme an idiot?" he frowned.

"Not unless you want me to." she held back her laughter. Supporting her weight with her hands she stared into his eyes. "Besides, I love your hair."

"And I love yours." he said. "even if it's brown now." he puckered up his face a little.

"Liar."

"I know." his head dropped. Leaning forward he was close to kissing her. Close to her lips he came to a halt. "But hey, don't slap me again, ok?"

She nodded.

Moving closer again he paused once again. "And don't make me use lip balm."

"I wont." she giggeled.

Now he was ready. But no, wait. "And please, get rid of that brown."

"I will." she rolled her eyes impatiently.

And they kissed.


End file.
